


coming home

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, They're cute, beth gets her mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: The airport is orange and Beth is tired of being sharp all the time.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	coming home

Beth knows. 

She’s totally, 100% aware that she’s sharp. It’s not her fault, and she’s right about that, but damn it gets grating. 

She’s exhausted. She’s happy but she’s exhausted. 

The planed had barely landed, getting her back into America from Moscow. She’s so happy but something in her chest just hurts. 

This was somehow the best and worst she’d ever felt, and there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

They showed up for her. They’d showed up when she needed her, he did too. 

No one’s ever done that before.

Her heels click on the orange tile floor of LaGuaria airport, and she’s not quite sure what to. Her luggage was optimistically light for an international trip, but it still feels heavy. 

Beth made the mistake of reading about a condition about “imposter’s syndrome”, and she felt it explained a lot about why she’d been living how she was. 

For the first time ever, Beth knows exactly how good she is. 

She’s good, right? 

The layover back to Kentucky takes off in a half hour, and she’s at the gate. Everything is set to go, and she’s sitting down in her white coat next to three other people. 

She’s even signed a few autographs.

Beth knows she’s supposed to go home. She’s owns a house and she should probably figure out what to put in sed house. It’s a little sad being there by herself, but it’s hers. 

Just like Mother wanted. 

Beth knows she looks like she’s been traveling, Russia was quite a haul from New York city. But she wants to go to them anyway. Knowing Benny, they’d all likely be crashing at his place, on the air mattress or on the floor. 

Benny’s just kind like that. 

They all are. 

Beth runs her hands through her short red bob, and debates if he would even want to see her. She thought she’d burned that bridge, and there wasn’t anything she could do to fix it. 

Right? 

Beth just wanted someone to hurt. And he’d been the only one to stick around, and she’d just pushed him out, just like that. 

It was stupid, so so stupid. She’d even make the cab wait. He was going to brush her off because she deserved it, and she’d need an exit plan. 

She wasn’t afraid, she was a world champion for fuck’s sake. This didn’t mean her nerves weren’t running high. 

Beth suddenly acutely aware of the steps down to Benny’s place, shivering at how goddamn cold it was. It could be New York, or it could be the fact he was underground. 

He basically lives in a bunker, she either hates it or loves it, Beth can’t quite tell. 

She makes it all the way down.

She doesn’t want to knock, she waits. 

The choice is made for her when Benny opens the door. He knew she was coming, but he wouldn’t tell her that. 

“Well howdy stranger.” 

Beth smiles. 

Benny and Beth don’t leave the apartment for the next week.


End file.
